Warp coil
removes a warp coil from the for maintenance]] Warp coils are an integral part of a starship's warp drive. Mounted within the warp nacelles, the coils take the plasma generated by the warp core and use it to create the warp field that allows faster than light travel. Warp coils are typically composed of cast verterium cortenide surrounding a core of densified tungsten-cobalt-magnesium. ( ) Gallicite, a mineral, can be used to refit warp coils. ( ) A teraphasic coil was a type of warp coil utilized by the Xyrillians in the mid-22nd century. The encountered a Xyrillian starship with damaged teraphasic coils in 2151. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Captain T'Pol crashed a Xindi-Reptilian warship that was docked with ''Enterprise into another, causing massive damage to Enterprise s starboard nacelle. Commander Charles Tucker III told her that half the warp coils in the nacelle were fused. Tucker told T'Pol he would have to rebuild the coil assembly from scratch, which would take him six months.'' ( ) In 2154, Enterprise s warp coil was destroyed in the fierce battle of Azati Prime, making warp speed impossible for the starship. Captain Jonathan Archer was forced to steal a primary warp coil from the Illyrians in order for Enterprise to intercept the Xindi superweapon in time to save Earth. ( ) In the mirror universe in 2155, Commander Trip Tucker, when seeing the , mentioned that the size of the ship's warp coils could allow the ship to travel at speeds faster than warp 7. ( ) In 2366, a Romulan vessel exceeded its maximum warp speed by thirty percent in an effort to reach Gomtuu before the . It ended up causing permanent damage to its warp coils. ( ) Wesley Crusher once stated that his first friend was a warp coil. ( ) William T. Riker considered the warp coil the most important invention of the past two hundred years. Before the coils were invented, "Humans were confined to a single sector of the galaxy". ( ) In 2372, a subspace inversion in the Bajoran wormhole damaged the and its warp coils were locked into a feedback loop. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Lieutenant Lasca asked Harry Kim if he brought the schematics for the runabout's warp coil for their meeting with Admiral Strickler. Kim did not bring it, however. ( ) Later that year, the was in search of polyferranide to help seal the warp coils. Voyager was able to obtain a small amount from the Sky Spirits' homeworld. Later in the year, Voyager arrived at Drayan II and tried getting more polyferranide from the Drayans. However, they were turned down by Alcia, the First Prelate. ( ) Later, Lorrum, a Kazon, asked Crewman Michael Jonas to sabotage Voyager s warp coils, so the Kazon-Nistrim would be able to commandeer the ship. ( ) When Voyager was severely damaged by proton bursts, Lieutenant Tuvok reported that the warp coils on both of Voyager s nacelles were fused and were inoperable. ( ) In 2374, Lieutenant Tom Paris and Neelix bribed an alien in the Delta Quadrant] with a spare warp coil from Voyager, so he would provide him with information on Tau, who stole many important items from the ship, which the crew were intending to get back. ( ) In 2377, USS Voyager landed on a planet to make repairs. Among the repairs was the removal and maintenance of several warp coils via shuttle. ( ) seemed to indicate that a warp coil was a small, portable device built directly into the warp core much like a Borg transwarp coil. However, in the episode, it was specifically referred to as a "primary warp coil."}} See also *Driver coil *Plasma coil *Primary warp coil *Primary drive coil *Teraphasic coil *Transwarp coil cs:Warp cívky de:Warpspule fr:Bobine de distorsion ja:ワープ・コイル nl:Warp spoel ru:Варп-катушка Category:Propulsion technology